Family Tree
by SJ Smith
Summary: These Events take place after episode 3x10. Elena and Alaric get a visitor who claims to be Elena's Sister.
1. Family

I don't not own anything TVD, just my characters and story.

I drove all the way from Chamber Falls, Vermont where my birth mother sent me to live. Where my "grandparents" taught me to train and hate vampires. Bill and Susan told me one day my mother would return and take me away with her. For some reason I never believed them when they told me this. All eighteen years of my life I never received a letter a phone call or a picture from her. I couldn't stay there any more living a lie I knew I had to find my birth parents. I needed to know why all these years, why didn't they want me. Bill and Susan couldn't make me stay I was a legal adult, my birthday was months ago. So I've driving for days with all my belongings and the information that I was able to dig up on my mother and father. All the information I gathered lead me to a small town named Mystic Falls, in Virginia.

I parked my all black range rover in front a big white house on Maple Street. I took in a deep breath before exiting my car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A beautiful young girl with long straight brown hair answered the door with a surprised look on her soft face. She looked like me. We could be twins, she could be my sister. "Sorry to disturb you at this hour but I'm looking for an Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Who are you?" She asked confused.

"My name is Sarah Petrova; I'm looking for my birth parents." I answered her.

"Come in Sarah." She led me to the sitting area in the living room. "Alaric you might want to come here." She said to the man in the kitchen.

"Who's this Elena?" Alaric asked.

"This is Sarah Petrova." Elena told him.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on your evening but I've been driving for days now and I couldn't wait till morning. I need to know if my birth mother is still in this town. The only records I found point me here to Mystic Falls." I said speaking to Elena.

Elena sat down on the couch right next to me with watery eyes and started to speak. "Your mother would be Isobel Flemming?"

"Yes, that is the name on the records I found. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she died months ago. I'm sorry you came all this way but are mother is dead." Elena started to tear.

"She can't be. She was supposed to come back for me." I said crying.

Alaric left to the kitchen and came back with tissues for the both of us.

"So we are sister's, my birth certificate has your name on it and Isobel but no father." I said pulling out the paper work.

"That would explain why the both of you look alike, you guys must be fraternal twins." Alaric chimed in.

"I can't believe this how come we didn't find out about you before when I was looking for my birth parents?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know maybe the records were destroyed. I was sent to live in Vermont with people who called themselves my grandparents. When I turned eighteen they give me a car and told me I was adopted but they only took one baby. I have no paper work on my birth father, do you know him too?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Sarah, are dad is dead too. He died to save me." Elena said sadly.

"I'm sorry from coming here and bothering you. I'll just go and leave you to your dinner." I said standing up.

"You are not going anywhere. You are my sister and my family; you can stay here with me and Alaric.

"Thank you Elena, Alaric. I'll just get my things from the car." I said as I walked out the house back to my range rover.

I grabbed my suitcases out of my car and my bag of weapons not sure if I would need it. Mystic Falls seems like a quiet town but you never know. It could have vampires; I'll do anything to protect my only known family member my sister Elena.

"Do you need some help with your bags?" Alaric said holding his hand out for my suitcases.

"Yes, please. Thank you Alaric." I said carrying my bag of weapons.

Alaric showed me to a bed room what seemed to be the master bed room. There was a bed and furniture but no belongs. "Is this Elena's parent's room?"

"This was her and her Brother Jeremy parent's room; they died in a car accident." Alaric said sadly.

"Oh, where is Jeremy now?" I asked placing my bag on the bed.

"Jeremy went away for a while." Elena said standing in the door way.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here. I'm sorry about your parents, Alaric told me." I said empathically.

"Thank you Sarah, if you need anything I'll be down the hallway and Alaric are just next door." Elena said smiling.

Elena left me alone with my thoughts. She didn't questioned me or hover over me. I liked that about her she understood today was a lot for me. Elena understood losing family members and being told lies. I'm glad to have her even Alaric.

I unpacked my things and placed them in the dresser. I placed some of my things in the empty closet and some in the master bathroom. For some strange reason this house started to feel like home more of a home than the one lived for eighteen years. Both my parents where dead but I had Elena I had someone now.

After my long hot shower I tied my long brown naturally curly hair in a ponytail and curled up with a book. Tomorrow will be my first day of my new life in Mystic Falls.

Please Review and comment, I have no idea where this story is going but if you guys want more I will continue the story.


	2. Meetings

I woke up to the sun shining in through the window of my new bedroom; I forgot to close the binds. I didn't get much sleep in my new home. I couldn't stop thinking about the new information I received from Elena my twin sister. My twin sister the thought of it still stocks me. I always felt incomplete but I thought that might be because I always knew I was adopted. I knew Bill and Susan weren't my real grandparents somehow I always knew.

I decided to take a shower and get ready. I wanted to be early for my first day at Mystic Falls High School, up till now I've been home schooled. I never even have been inside a High School. I see movies and TV shows but I doubt High School is anything like that it would be too much fun. I wasn't worried I could handle myself if I came across a "mean girl".

When I got down stairs Elena and Alaric was already in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. "Good morning." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Sarah how did you sleep?" Elena asked sipping her coffee.

"It was a long night but I got a few hours of sleep." I answered.

"I hope you have enough energy for school." Alaric said fatherly.

"I'm sure I do." I said smiling.

"Do you want to ride with me to school or are you taking your car?" Elena asked as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll ride with you today, I have no idea where the school is and my GPS needs an update. I'll just get my things in met you in your car." I said heading back upstairs.

"Okay." Elena called from the kitchen.

I grabbed my school bag and my mini automatic crossbow and put it in my bag. I wanted to be prepared just in case this town had vampires. I would have to do some research on this town and find out.

The drive to school was quite not awkward quite just quite because both minds where deep in thought. Elena was thinking hard about something, but I didn't ask.

"Here we are Mystic Falls High School." Elena said proudly.

"Thanks for the ride; I'm sure I will be able to find my way tomorrow." I said exiting Elena's car.

"I'll walk you too the main office." Elena said closing the driver door.

"Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem you are family, remember."

Elena walked me to the main office and went her own way. I walked up to the desk, small fragile old women with fizzy salt and pepper hair was staring at a computer typing ridiculously slowly. I hoped this wouldn't take long. I couldn't wait to experience high school. Years of teaching from my "Grandparents" was such a bore.

"Excuse me, Miss my name is Sarah Petrova and I am a need student here is my registration papers along with my medical information." I said politely.

"Hello dear, let me have those." She said reaching for my paper work. "Everything seems to check out and a 4.0 GPA brains and beauty. I don't see why you can't start today. Let me get your schedule and locker number and combination code"

"Thank you." I said checking the time on my phone; I must have missed maybe fifteen minutes of class.

"Here you go dear, you have a nice day." She said handing me my schedule and locker information.

"Thank you again." I said leaving the office looking at my schedule. I had AP English, AP Math, AP History, lunch, and gym I had no complaints. I walked towards the lockers trying to find mine.

"Elen-, I'm sorry I thought you were someone I know." A tall jock looking boy with blonde hair said walking up to me.

"That's okay, my name is Sarah and I think you mistaken me for Elena my twin sister, I guess I will get that a lot today."

"Oh, I didn't know Elena had a sister, my name is Matt."

"Yeah, it was a stock to her too."

"Hey, do you need help finding your locker or your class?"

"Yes, please that would be great."

A few more turns and we were in front of my locker. Matt waited as I put my bag in my locker. He was staring at me like I was an alien, I know he wasn't trying to be rude just curious.

"Your class is just two doors down; I got to go I don't want to be late for class. Anything else you need just ask me I sure I'll see you again today Sarah." Matt said walking away with a smile.

"Thank you again Matt." I said closing my locker holding a notebook and my schedule.

The rest of my day went by smoothly despite the stares, questions and whispers. I was prepared for it, I could handle it. A few students asked me questions some were nice and some were rude. I just wanted the day to be over. I walked in to my AP History class and everyone stopped talking, moving, maybe even breathing. It was uncomfortable I could feel my checks turn red. Elena didn't like the attention either.

"Sarah, take any seat." Alaric said clearing his throat.

The whispers started again. I wasn't paying attention to the kids. I was focused on the lesson Mr. Saltzman was teaching history about Mystic Falls something I wanted to learn about. Something about founding family members the Gilberts being one of them. I wouldn't have to go far to get information I could just ask Elena.

The bell rang and it was my lunch hour. I grabbed my things and walked out the class. Elena and two other girls were standing outside the class waiting for me I guessed.

"This is Sarah, my fraternal twin sister." Elena announced to the girls. "Sarah this is Bonnie and Caroline my best friends."

"It is nice to meet the both of you." I said.

"Wow Elena she looks like you, but not like Katherine. How is that possible?" Caroline asked as we walked to the lunchroom.

"I have no idea." Elena said.

"Maybe she's not a doppelganger." Bonnie said.

Who is Katherine, and what is a doppelganger I wondered as I followed them to the line for food. We sat outside with are food.

"Who's Katherine." I asked.

"Katherine is my ancestor." Elena answered trying to find the words.

"What is a doppelganger?"

"Me." Elena answered. "Is it okay if Bonnie drives you home there is something I have to handle before I go home?"

"Sure, if it's not a problem for Bonnie."

"Not at all." Bonnie chimed.

The ride back home was painfully quite. Bonnie didn't talk I didn't talk. It was weird. This town was something else. Everyone seems to have secrets. I could understand because I had my own secrets. Some I didn't want known and some I was dying to tell.

I thanked Bonnie for the ride and headed up to my room to start some homework. I promised myself to tell Elena some of my secrets to gain her trust.

I have no idea on the order of classes I made it up. Please comment. I guess I will continue with this story. I don't know how long it will be.


	3. Secrets

Thank you so much for the reviews. This story probably won't go pass 5 chapters just to keep it short.

I finished my homework in an hour. The AP classes I had been light compared to the work Bill and Susan had me doing. I decided to look through the box Susan gave me. Susan told me my birth mother left it they day she left me. It was a small brown box with a gold lock. I hesitated to open it. I had no idea what would be inside. What could be so important that I couldn't have it before my eighteenth birthday?

Inside the box was a sliver necklace with a red stone. It was beautiful but I didn't know if I should wear it. It was for me but it didn't feel like mine. I stared at if for a while admiring it. I heard the front door open and close I left my room and the necklace on my night stand.

I walked in to the living room to see it was Elena. She looked stressed about something and this time I wanted to know why. I wanted her to be able to trust me.

"Elena. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." She said exhaling.

"Elena if there is something you want to talk about I'm here, I need you to know that. You can trust me."

"I know Sarah. It's just not the right time."

"Okay, but there is something I want to show you and tell you. Do you mind coming upstairs to my room."

"Sure." Elena said and we both walked to my room.

I grabbed the necklace and box off the bed and showed it to Elena. Her eyes open wide when she saw it.

"That's beautiful, is it yours." She asked reaching for it.

"Yeah, our birth mother left it for me. I can't decide if I want to wear it or not." I said giving it to her.

"You should its lovely." Elena said smiling. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Thank you and I wanted to tell you I'm a vampire hunter. I've been training since I was eight." I let out.

Elena's mouth dropped. "A vampire hunter, you can't be a vampire hunter."

"Yes, I've only killed about a hundred or so." I said trying not to sound too cocky. Killing vampires is dangerous you have to be two steps ahead all the time.

"This is insane. Only a hundred Sarah vampires are dangerous, manipulative creatures."

"So this town has vampires." I said already knowing the answer.

"That's not all this town has." Elena said as she sat on my bed.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I told Elena gesturing for her to sit back down.

I opened the door and a man with dark black hair and icy baby blue eyes was standing in the door way with a questioned look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I know I look like Elena." I said.

"Yeah… Is she here?" He asked.

"Yes she is, hold on one second." I said turning to call Elena from the bottom of the stairs.

As I turned around I felt this chill on the back of my neck. Something didn't feel right. I turned back around to the guy at the door. He looked confused and impatient.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

"I didn't, now can you just call Elena down." He replied.

"Sarah who's at the door Elena called from my room."

"I don't know he won't tell me his name." I yelled back my eyes still on the stranger.

"I'm coming." She yelled back.

He stranger smirked at that. I was feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't know why.

"Oh, this is Damon Salvatore a friend of mine."

"Yeah, he's rude." I said taking a seat on the couch.

She didn't invite him in he just walking in. I let my guard down a little not all the way never all the way. The only weapon I had on me was a steak. I always keep one in my boot just in case. Elena led Damon to the kitchen I stayed in the living room pretend to text someone on my phone. I knew Elena was going through something I didn't guess guy trouble. I wanted to make sure he wasn't bothering her.

I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but from what I tried not to pay attention to Damon was the problem something about not being the right time.

"Elena I'm going to go out." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah you just go do that. Better yet stay out stay out all night." Damon said rudely.

"Damon what the hell don't talk to my sister like that?"

"Elena he's a vampire, back away I got this." Within a second I had my steak in my hand with all the force I could I tried to steak the vampire.

The vampire was stronger than any vampire I ever encountered. He had my hand within inches of his heart with vampire speed. He grabbed the streak out of my hand and threw it to the floor. His fangs came out and he was coming after me.

"Damon! Stop! She is my sister." Elena screamed with tears in her eyes.

"She tried to kill me." Damon said stopping with control.

"I know she is vampire hunter."

"What? You sure she's not related to Ric?"

"Nope she is my sister, now let her go."

"Elena you know what he is?" I said shocked.

"Yes I do. I know other vampires. I know you were raised to hate them but not all vampires are bad." Elena said trying to claim me down.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never once in my life considered a vampire as a person let alone a friend. Once a person is a vampire their not human anymore. They don't have a soul. Vampires are soulless monsters that kill people. They don't care about human life.

"If she's your sister how come she doesn't look like Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I don't know we don't know. We don't even have the same last names." Elena answered.

"Then how do you know if she's your real sister?" Damon questioned.

"Because I am. Vampire." I answered.

"Sarah has paper work that proves she is my sister, my fraternal twin sister Damon."

Damon finally released me from his vampire hold. Elena finally remembered to breathe.

"So what is your last name?"

"Petrova."

"Figures." Damon cursed under his breath. "So why is your last name Gilbert and yours Petrova?"

"We don't know. I haven't had the time to help research it." Elena said sadly.

"I know it has to do with why Elena is a doppelganger and why I'm not. Since I don't look like Katherine." I figured out on my own.

"You know you might be right buffy." Damon said smirking.

"Thanks Vampire." I said picking up my streak. "I'll go put this away and when I come back we can discuss who else is a vampire in this town. I wouldn't want to streak someone's cousin."

Thanks for reading please review. I hope it wasn't too corny.


	4. Answers

Thank you all for following the story. One more chapter everyone.

* * *

><p>Damon the vampire, Elena the doppelganger and I the hunter were going over my documents my "Grandparents" gave me. Damon thought they were legit enough for Elena to tell me everything all the towns secrets. She told me about her parents, her birth parents, her friends, originals, Klaus, his hybrids and family issues and Katherine. There was so much to know and learn.<p>

Elena had been through so much it was amazing to see her strong she was. I couldn't believe Caroline was a vampire and I hadn't picked it up; Bonnie was a witch and Tyler a hybrid.

"So we know you are not a doppelganger and you can't be compelled interesting." Damon said.

"That's a good thing right?" Elena asked.

"Well yeah if a vampire tries to compel her she's fine but who knows if she can if an original compels her." Damon said.

"That still leaves the different last names and the necklace our birth mother left me. Why me? I asked.

Neither of them had the answers to my questions.

"Maybe Stefan might know." Elena said.

"Stefan's not all there Elena. We don't want to bring her into the Original Klaus mess." Damon said.

"We could ask Alaric, he might have some answers." I suggested.

"Yes he might. It's all most dinner time he should be home." Elena said looking at the clock. "What should I cook?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know what ever you make would be fine. I said.

"Here let me. Keep going over possibilities with your baby sis." Damon offered to cook.

"Thanks Damon." We said at the same time.

Xx

* * *

><p>"Dinner will be ready in twenty." Damon called from the kitchen.<p>

"It smells great in here." Alaric said as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah the vampire is cooking dinner." I said as I helped Elena make the table.

"Alaric she knows. Sarah is a vampire hunter like you." Elena said.

"Really." Alaric said shocked.

"There is something we need your help with. We still can't figure out why Elena and Sarah have different last names." Damon said tasting the sauce.

"Will in some cultures when twins are born families could only keep the healthy one the one that might survive. This isn't this case both babies were born healthy." Alaric said taking a seat at the freshly set up table.

Damon served us Fettuccine Alfredo with Salmoriglio sauce. It smelled like haven.

"Thank you vampire." I said. Not trying to be rude, I just couldn't call him by his name.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said.

"It could be one of those survival methods for twins. To insure the survival of both babies they would be separated at birth. Since this isn't a normal case if Klaus ever came looking for a doppelganger and he came across Sarah the curse wouldn't break and he might have given up the search. There was no way to know for sure which twin would become a doppelganger separating them so that either may live was probably the plan." Alaric concluded.

"That all sounds right but that still leaves the red stone necklace." I said finishing my plate.

"It could be a weapon maybe it has a spell on it." Elena said getting up placing her plate in the dish washer.

I followed Elena placing my plate and the guy's plates into the dish washer starting it. If my necklace was a weapon it maybe the weapon needed to defeat Klaus. Why else would I need it? I was a fair hunter my "Grandparents told me so. They told me I was a natural. If my necklace was the key to ending Klaus I wanted to help.

"Okay so what is the plan?" I asked eager.

"Whoa there buffy, Klaus doesn't know you exist its better if we keep it that way." Damon said.

"Sarah, Damon's right. I don't want to lose any more family members." Elena said.

"Okay. I get it but I can help, I've killed vampires before." I said proudly.

"I'll call Bonnie and tell her it's an emergency that we know tonight about the necklace." Elena said going upstairs to get her phone to make the call.

Once Elena was out of ear shot I teased the vampire. "I could have had you tonight." I said pulling out my steak.

"Not a chance human, you are fast though I'll give you that." Damon said smirking.

"So a hunter, what do you use." Alaric asked wanted to know what weaponry I used made me smile.

"I use steaks, mini auto crossbow and bow and arrows, bow and arrows are my specialty." I answered proudly.

"I need a drink." Damon said looking for some liquor.

Elena retuned the kitchen with news that Bonnie was on her way. I went upstairs to acquire the necklace, the necklace that could be the answer to ending Klaus, the beginning for Elena and me.

"Here it is the necklace." I said

"Let me see that."

"Have you seen it before?" Elena said watching Damon's eyes look he went to a different place.

"I can't remember but it reminds of Katherine something see might have owned I'm not sure." Damon responded retuning the necklace to me.

With a knock on the door Damon snapped back from his journey to the past.

"Bonnie thanks for coming with the way Stefan is trying to handle things we need to know what this necklace can do." Elena said letting Bonnie in.

"I came as soon as I could." Bonnie said with a half-smile taking a seat on the couch next to me.

Bonnie didn't ask any questions about the steak lying on the table Elena must have briefed her on me being a hunter.

I gave Bonnie the necklace she placed it on the coffee table and started chanting. This went on for a few more minutes.

"It's not a weapon; this necklace has a protection spell." Bonnie finally let out.

"For who?" Alaric asked.

"Sarah and Elena." Bonnie said.

"How? I'm a doppelganger." Elena said.

"The spell if for both sisters if Sarah is wearing both sisters are protected from the supernatural. If Elena is wearing it the spell will not work because she is a doppelganger." Bonnie said. "I have to get home school in the morning you know." Bonnie handed me my necklace and said her goodbyes.

"I guess I have to wear it now that we know what it's for." I said.

"Here let me help you with that Damon offered." Damon took the necklace out of my hand and I held up my curly hair so he could lock it properly.

"Thanks Damon." I said. "Goodnight guys." I headed up to my room.

I couldn't believe the necklace wasn't a weapon. I was so sure it would be. Now we had nothing, nothing to end Klaus. The plan Stefan had come up with had everyone on a death list including his own brother. There had to be something else, something from training, something I messed or forgotten. I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p> 


	5. Death & Beginnings

Thank you all for following this story. This will be the last chapter.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning still thinking about what I missed looking over at the red stone necklace that I was supposed to now wear. There had to something else. I tried to think back on the times I practiced in the woods of Chamber Falls. The intense training every day of my life I never had a break or a rest day. I had to be stronger and faster than them which were not humanly possible because that was what I was a human, just a human girl who hunted vampires. Looking back now I hadn't practiced since I been here not even my bow and arrows.<p>

Too bad I had school today. I really needed to practice before we made a plan I have no doubt I will be a part of even if Elena and Damon didn't want me to. I wasn't going to stand by and wait for results I was going to be the reason we got results.

When finished getting ready for school I walked down stairs to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I wasn't fond of coffee. I heard footsteps so I turned on the coffee machine. Alaric and Elena lived on that stuff.

"Good morning." Elena said looking like she didn't get any sleep.

"Morning Sister." I called back. "You look like you didn't get enough sleep." I said sipping my tea.

"I didn't I couldn't stop thinking about what we're going to do about Klaus since the necklace isn't a weapon." Elena said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I too keep trying to remember but I can't it feels like I'm forgetting something." I said.

"Like what."

"I'm not sure something we can use." I half-smiled at Elena and went upstairs to get my bag.

I grabbed my bag off my bed and all its contents fell out. Just my luck I guess. I picked up all my belongings all was left was a letter I hadn't noticed before. The letter was from Bill I noticed the hand writing right away. The letter read _dearest Sarah we never meant to lie to you but we had to keep you safe. You reading this letter must mean you will need to protect yourself from the one who is different. I only wish you the best at this new task which I and your grandmother know you are well prepared for. You will find what you need in the suitcase labeled woods. If we do not hear from you that must only mean you have failed but if you are the child we raised we know you will succeed. Love Bill. _

"Elena." I screamed from my room searching for the suitcase I stuffed in the back of my closet amusing it was extra weapons since it was labeled woods.

"Is everything okay?" Elena ran into my room out of breath.

"I _have _the weapon. I knew there was something I was forgetting. Bill trained me with bow and arrows since I was a kid and there was two types of arrows we used regular ones made from ordinary trees and then there was the arrows I used that were made from ancient white oak trees." I said showing her my suitcase filled with white oak tree arrows. "I just remembered last night you told me about the white oak tree that the remaining originals burned to the ground.

"Great. Now all we need is a plan. I'll call Damon and Alaric I need to tell him we're not going to school today and to make an excuse." Elena said happier now than earlier this morning.

"Okay. I'll be in the backyard practicing since I haven't since I've been here."

"Be careful okay."

"I will plus I never miss." I grabbed my bow and arrows, my gloves and a red marker to mark a tree with while Elena called Damon and Alaric.

I marked the only tree Elena and I had in the backyard with my red marker and threw it to the side. I backed up about fifteen feet far enough to practice. I was standing on an angle I looked to my right and I could see Elena in the kitchen making the calls. I tied my curly hair up into a ponytail.

I placed my right leg back inhaled and let one arrow go. I kept both my eyes open. I hit my mark like I always did. I pulled the arrow out the tree and did this twenty more times.

"Nice shot buffy." Damon said coming from the side of the house.

I pointed my arrow at him. "Don't push me vampire." I said.

"I'm not here to fight, just to help." He put his hands up surrendering.

"Good. Let's go inside." I said pointing my weapon to the ground.

"So you guys cut out of school to play buffy and warrior princess." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon this is no time to joke. Sarah has arrows made from the ancient white oak tree." Elena said updating Damon.

"Okay. Time to call Stefan we will need him for this plan to work."

"So what is the plan?" I asked confused because we hadn't made one.

"I got don't worry about when Stefan gets here we all will know." Damon said smiling.

"Okay. So call him." I said.

Damon obeyed and called his brother. I went to the living to find something to keep me from exploding.

"Elena can we talk?"

"Damon now isn't a good time."

"Please it'll just take a minute."

"Okay. My room."

It had been twenty minutes since Elena and Damon had gone upstairs. I knew there was something going on with them. I didn't want to be alone when Stefan came. He was an unstable vampire but I could handle myself.

The doorbell ring and I didn't move neither Elena nor Damon came downstairs. I got up and answered it.

"Hey." I said opening the door.

Stefan just looked at me like how the others did my first day of school. Damon forgot to tell him I looked like Elena. A fact that shouldn't have slipped his mind so easily.

"Elena – Katherine." He changed his answer.

Crap I thought he was the only one who could see a little bit of her in me. It had to be the unstable one.

Stefan grabbed my throat holding me up inches from the floor with vampire speed. I could breathe but I tried to scream. There was no way Damon couldn't hear what was happening right now. Good thing I wasn't depending on anyone to save me. I pretended to faint when his grip loosened I pulled my steak out of my boot and stabbed Stefan in the stomach I didn't want to kill him. He dropped me to the floor.

"Baby bro what are you doing." Damon came down with Elena.

"Like you couldn't hear." I snapped.

"She looks like them both." Stefan said pulling my steak out.

"That's because she is my twin." Elena said coming to check on me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm a hunter remember." I said looking at Stefan.

"She's a hunter?" Stefan asked.

"Baby bro you have other things to worry about. Sarah here has ancient white oak arrows. We are for sure this time we can kill Klaus. We need you to lead him to the woods behind the old witch's house and tell him you will return the coffins. That's it no more no less." Damon finished with _his_ plan.

"Are you sure this will work." Stefan asked not convinced.

"Yes. It has to." I said.

"When are we doing this?" Elena asked.

"Tonight." Damon answered.

Xx

* * *

><p>The plan was set the only thing left was to let it play out and hope it played out for us. Stefan made the deal with Klaus. Stefan told Klaus his family was in the house and all Klaus had to do to get them back was to apologize to Stefan for taking his free will away. Klaus agreed to meet and do so. Damon would drive there with Elena, Stefan would drive there with me and Alaric would take his car just in case we needed another hunter which we wouldn't.<p>

"We should stay as group until he shows I don't like splitting up." I told Stefan.

"It is better this way each of you having a vampire to protect you." Stefan said bitterly.

"I can protect myself." I said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure you can." He responded stopping the car before we entered the woods. "We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Okay." I grabbed my bow and arrows and put on my gloves. I put on the red stone necklace hoping it will work. "Let's go."

"I hope this works, stay close I don't think Klaus is here yet but I don't want to take the chance." Stefan said sounding like he really cared.

I texted Elena to see if she and Damon were okay and they were they had made it to the spot safely. As I texted Elena I realized I had a miss call from Bonnie. I hadn't given her my number but I assumed Elena did. I called her back keeping close to Stefan.

"Hello. Bonnie its Sarah you called?"

"Yes, there is something I didn't tell you and Elena about the necklace. When you are near an original the necklace will affect normal vampires."

"Bonnie what does that mean."

"Damon and Stefan will lose their immortally, they will became human but they won't notice or feel anything will unless one of them gets hurt."

"Thanks for that information" I got off the phone I could already tell Stefan heard everything because he was on the phone with Damon in minutes.

"Damon listen the necklace affects us too, be careful don't get killed. Stefan hanged up and told me to wait were I stood.

I was supposed to stay behind the tree and wait for the signal to take the shot. It should only take one shot it normally did. I never needed more than one tonight would be no different too much was on the line.

Klaus appeared in front of Stefan and they started to discuss the plan. Things seemed to be going as planed but I had not shot Stefan was in the way. I felt gust of wind behind me it was just Damon and Elena. I explained to them what the necklace made Damon and Stefan momentary human and it only happened when I was close to an original vampire.

"If he doesn't move and Klaus figures it out Stefan could die." I said flatly

"Looks like I have to save my little bro." Damon said.

"Damon who could be killed." Elena said.

"Not if Sarah kills Klaus first." Damon said with a smirk.

"And I will just get Stefan out the way." I said. Hold my bow and arrow up again waiting for my shot.

Damon walked over to Stefan and Klaus. He said something neither I nor Elena could hear.

I had my shot and I took it. I let my arrow fly. He hit Klaus dead on straight though his heart. Klaus fall to the ground din pain. Elena and I run up to the brothers to see up close for are selves that it was over. Klaus lifeless body laid on the cold dirt he was finally dead and out of are lives.

"You're not half bad buffy." Damon said.

"Thanks. Now let's get home."

"I feel – I feel… I feel off." Stefan said.

"That would be your humanity coming back to you." I said.

"Could that even happen?" Elena said.

"I think so technically he has been human for a total of ten minutes something good was bound to come back." I said smiling. "Remind me to speak to Bonnie about taking of that spell from my necklace we wouldn't want the wrong vampires dying because of it." I said to Elena knowing she had a soft spot for both brothers.

"Sure, no problem baby sis let's go home." Elena said.

"You must have read my mind." I said hugging her leaving the brothers to walk with each other.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this as I did writing it.<p> 


End file.
